The Last Of Me
by Wisekill1
Summary: Welcome to the first Last Of Us Self-Insert story! In this story you will follow my life as I am dropped into the universe of The Last Of Us. Will I survive? Maybe. Will I change anything? Possibly. Will I shit my pants? Definitely.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay… I think I am the first person who attempts to write a Self-Insert for The Last Of Us but I hope more will follow if mine is a success.**

**Before I start there are some things I'd like to say. First of all English is not my native language, while Microsoft Word is very helpful in pointing out words I spelled wrong it won't help my if I got the structure of a sentence wrong.**

**Secondly, I won't be able to update regularly I have quite some free time on my hands now and I'm confident that I'll be able to write a chapter every week but that can change very quickly.**

**With that out of the way I suppose it is time to start with the first chapter, Welcome to: _The Last of Me._**

_Chapter one._

"I sat in the dark and thought: There's no big apocalypse. Just an endless precession of little ones."  
- Neil Gaiman.

I woke up on a hard concrete surface, I slowly opened my eyes and sat upright. _No Hangover, that's good._ I thought, the only thing that I remember from the night before this is going to a friend to have a drink, _I must have had a bit too much _I think as I take in my surroundings.

It appears that I'm on a roof of a building, but there is trash all over the place, the sun is shining low on the horizon and I see dozens of other buildings. _How the hell did I end up here _I think as I take another look around me.

I now see details that I didn't pick up last time, almost all the windows of the nearby buildings are broken and there are small plants growing on the walls and the roofs.

Shocked I stumble to the edge of the roof to take a look at the street, the building I'm on is four stories high and made of red bricks but that's not the strange part, there are trees growing in the streets. And I can see a large concrete wall about a hundred meters away from me.

This scene reminds me of two things, the documentary Life after people it is a documentary of how the earth will look if all humans suddenly disappeared, very interesting. But more importantly this scene reminds me of a game named The Last Of Us. Naughty Dog, the developers made this game PlayStation exclusive, I as a PC gamer without access any consoles besides an old Nintendo Wii raged about that for quite some time before I decided to just watch a Let's Play on YouTube. And after that watch another one.

I recognized the area just down the street, next to the big concrete wall is the restaurant through which Joel and Tess first leave the quarantine zone in the game.

_So, let's get this straight _I think _I wake up one the other side of the Atlantic ocean during a zombie apocalypse.. That's just great… _

I quickly pinched myself to check if I was sleeping, but it appears that I'm wide awake. After a few minutes I decide to accept my fate for now and move farther away from the edge of the roof.

There are remains of a small camp here on top of the building, there is a tent with only a few holes in it set up and some cans of food. On the side facing away from the quarantine walls lies a sniper rifle with a box full of ammunition next to it.

I decide to take a closer look at the inside of the tent, but just when I'm about to walk in a disgusting smell hits me. Inside sits a lone man with a hole in his head, a revolver is lying on the ground just below his right hand, there is a mushroom growing out of the open wound in his head and multiple mushrooms are starting to grow out of his left arm. The sight is nothing like it is in the game, I stumble backwards while resisting the urge to puke.

I decide to take a look at the entrance to the roof and I quickly see that whoever the dead man in the tent was he barricaded the only entrance to the rest of the building well, there is no way to open the door without having to move the large pile of furniture that's blocking the way.

_I suppose this is a good thing _I think, _Infected can't get up here and there is enough food and water in here to last quite some time._

I walk around the roof for a few minutes before I've mustered the courage to get back to the tent, I quickly look inside but decide to let the smell leave first before I enter it. I leave the entrance to the tent open and turn back to the sniper rifle that's siting on a tripod at the edge of the roof.

I inspect the box of ammunition and quickly realize that it is not very full anymore. There are dozens of spend shells lying around the rifle but only 22 left in the ammunition box. After a closer inspection of the sniper I find that it is loaded with another shot and the safety is off. Down the street that the rifle is overlooking I can see multiple dead infected lying around through the scope of the gun.

After I sit around bored for a few minutes I decide to get back to the tent, as I walk inside I notice that the smell is much less bad than it used to be, inside I find a rope that I quickly pick up. Cautiously I walk towards the dead body and tie the rope around his chair, I make a double knot in the rope and gingerly pull it, the chair and body are both dragged towards me.

"Let's hope this works" I say out loud before I start to drag the dead body out of the tent, it takes a few minutes of careful manoeuvring to reach the edge of the roof without letting the chair topple over the debris that is lying around. But when I finally arrive there I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do. To get rid of the body I will have to push it but just pushing the body off the roof just feels wrong.

"I suppose I can say a few words first" I say out loud, "I have no clue what your story or even your name is, but judging from the dead infected down the street, who are obviously killed by your sniper here I can only assume that you disliked them, and that is a good enough reason for me to like you. So, farewell… Nameless stranger, and thank you for the stuff that you left behind here." I finish before giving the body a last push over the edge of the roof.

**Here it is, the first chapter of The Last Of Me. I hope you people enjoyed it, if you did please favourite, follow or review this story because that's a very big motivation for me to keep writing.**

**Have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank everyone for the support they have given me, it really is the best motivation that you can give me to keep writing this story.**

_Chapter two._

_"Tear it down.  
Tear it all down."  
_- Booker DeWitt.

The body landed on a rusty car with a loud crash, and almost immediately I hear something moving around on the street. I look down over the edge of the roof just in time to see two clickers leaving the building I'm on.

"Fantastic… Fucking fantastic…" I mutter as they start to tear away chucks of the body. _It seems I'm stuck on this roof, there is no way I can get down to the street if there are infected walking around downstairs._

Not really sure what I should do I decide to walk around the roof some more, this time I pay more attention to the plants that are growing here, in the hope of recognizing some of them. And I quickly do, one of the corners on not filled with grass but with strawberries plants instead.

"Zombieland rule 32, enjoy the little things." I say before I start collecting some of them.

I spend most of the day cleaning up the roof, I threw most of the concrete rubble over the edge and gathered all the wooden debris in a large pile. There were several large bottles of water inside the tent and at least a dozen cans of beans, I also found a combat knife on top of a few medical kits.

_So, I now have a revolver, a sniper rifle and a knife, that isn't that bad of a arsenal. _

I also find a dairy hidden under the dead mans bed, I decide to read the last entry.

**Spring, 20 years after the outbreak.**

Another military convoy drove past here today on their way to deliver supplies to the Boston QZ, they stopped just like I expected them to do and bound a few bottles of water and cans of food onto the rope I threw down. They still believe that I got an RPG up here and pay their toll just like all of the other times they drove past. But I can't eat it, not anymore. Where years ago a new convoy drove past every week they now barely arrive once each month and they keep getting smaller and smaller.

On quiet nights I can hear the screams and gunshots coming from the city, I don't know what they are fighting over but my best guess is that there are riots because of the lack of food.

I came here with the purpose of killing as many infected as possible but now I fear that my actions have cost more innocent lives than I saved.

I can't continue to live like this… I'm done with this world… I'm done with my life…

If anyone finds this you're welcome to what's left of the stuff here, I don't have the patience to give it back to the military. It has been at least a decade since I had a friendly conversation with someone, but tonight I will speak with my friends and family once more… I hope they can forgive me…

_Well, that's just great _I think as I carefully put the diary away I stare at the can of beans I had opened but realize that I completely lost my appetite, instead of warming them on a fire and having a decent meal I decide to eat the strawberries I've picked along with some water.

Tired I decide to rest on the bed and hope that I wake up in my own room tomorrow, or that a friend jumps out and says that I've been pranked. But I honestly don't believe that will happen, I almost never remember my dreams, and those that I do remember are nowhere near as real as this all is. That is also the reason I don't think it's a prank, the half collapsed buildings are real, the body inside the tent was real. And now that it is quiet and I'm lying down I can hear occasional gunshots from the Boston quarantine zone, and I'm pretty sure they are also real. _Somewhere in there is Ellie getting bit in a mall just about this time. Joel and Tess are also somewhere inside the city, maybe even smuggling guns or drugs. I don't belong in this world, but if I'm truly stuck here I might as well make myself useful._

_I suppose I can try to save Tess, stop her from being bitten, that isn't that hard right? _

And with that though I fell asleep on the dead man's bed.

I awoke in the morning well rested, that fact surprised me considering the noises coming from downstairs and the quarantine zone.

Before I headed downstairs I decided to test the revolver, I shot the first round into the air just to find out how much recoil the gun gave me. It has quite a kick in it but I'm still confident that I can handle it, next I aim for a window of the building on the other side of the street. I pull the trigger and the window shatters, _looks like I'm actually a pretty good shot with this _I think as I reload the gun.

I pick up all the revolver ammunitions I can find in the tent and put them in the dead man's backpack along with his gas-mask, I put the combat knife behind by belt but hope that I won't have to use it. I put the flashlight I found on the strap of the backpack just like Joel does in the games and finally I feel confident enough to find out what's on the other side of the barricaded door.

It takes me half an hour of cursing and sweating until I've successfully moved all the furniture away from the door. I slowly open it and take my first step into the darkness.

The flashlight isn't nearly giving me enough light to feel comfortable on the stairwell, half way down I decide to stop and put the gas-mask on, it limits my sight even farther but at least I won't get infected because I'm unable to recognize the spores on time.

After I proceed down the stairwell I come across the first door, I briefly think about the option of running all the way down for the exit but I decide to take the safe route. I will check what's behind every door before moving on, I don't want anything to sneak up on me when I think it is safe.

So I carefully open the first door, I now find myself standing in an empty hallway, at least there is plenty of light coming from the broken windows so I don't need to rely on my flashlight anymore. To my left is the entrance to an elevator and three doors, to my right are four doors.

I decide to check the first room on my right first, I take a few deep breaths before I try to open the door with my left hand while keeping the fingers of my right hand on the trigger of the gun. The door is not locked and makes little noise as I open it, inside I walk into a living room of a apartment, there is an open kitchen and three more doors, the first one leads to a bathroom. I quickly look around for infected, find none and move on both the second and third door lead to bedrooms, also without anything that wants to eat me thankfully.

Now that I know the apartment is secure I take my time going around checking for supplies, there isn't much. Whoever lived on the roof here at least looted this place once, I do find one roll of duct tape and I stack some of the wooden furniture outside the door so that I can bring it upstairs for a fire. When I'm more or less sure that there is nothing of value left in the house I close the door and attach some duct tape from one side of the doorway to the next. This way I can see it is someone or something went inside, as long as the duct tape is there I will know that the inside of the apartment is safe.

Fairly certain of myself I open the door to the second apartment to the right.

_Fuck, looks like someone closed the curtains here… _I step inside the place that someone probably called home twenty years ago and aim both my flashlight and revolver towards a red shape in a corner.

_Shit, that looks human!_

**Thanks for reading this story, if you have any criticism or advise for me please share it, I can handle it as long as you stay polite and I can only improve my writing after reading your advice.**

**Have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, it's me again! I have another chapter for you, enjoy!**

_Chapter three._

"Prepare for unforeseen consequences."  
- Alyx Vance.

I froze when I saw the body, there were fungi growing out of the head, arms and chest the body is absolutely unrecognizable and grown into the wall. While I know the only thing it can do to me is releasing spores and that they are harmless because of the gas mask I'm wearing I still don't turn my back on the corpse. I slowly move towards the curtains, after a few seconds that feel like hours they are within reach of my hands. I move the flashlight from my right to my left hand while keeping it pointed at the infected corpse. Finally my right hand finds the dusty cloth of the curtains and in one movement I yank them from the ceiling.

The apartment is filled with sunlight now that it can freely come through the windows but to my horror the light reveals multiple other corpses.

_I still need to check if there is a live one here. _I think as I quickly move towards the nearest bedroom door, just when I try to open it the rotten wood around the hinges crumbles away and the door falls to the floor with a loud bang.

I freeze up immediately and hold my breath until the only sound I hear is the beating of my own heart. _Ok, no other sounds, maybe nobody heard that. _

I quickly scan the room with my flashlight but nothing dangerous catches my eye and I don't feel like staying inside this apartment any longer than I have to. So I leave the drawers and nightstand unopened.

I move through the second bedroom and kitchen in a similar manner until only the bathroom is left, I try to open the door but it does not budge.

"Seems like it is locked from the inside." I mutter silently, while wondering what I should do with it I remember that the door of the first bedroom practically fell from its hinges when I touched it.

_Can't be that hard to break through. _I think as I put my right shoulder on the wood and start pushing, nothing.

I take two steps back and charge the door with my shoulder, I can hear some of the wood breaking off when my shoulder connects with the door but it doesn't give away completely.

I move a few steps back and survey the damage that I've done to the door, the upper hinges have broken off but the lower one is still intact and seems like it's not even damaged.

I walk back to the door and kick it at the bottom, immediately I notice that there is something on the other side that does not budge.

Sighting I take a few a few steps back again and charge the door again, nothing.

This time I walk a few meters back into the living room, my shoulder is getting sore so if I'm not breaking through after this I decide to just leave it. I start running at the bathroom door but this time my run up is long enough for me to get some real speed, the door connects with my right shoulder again and I push with all my weight.

The door breaks in and I fall through the doorway head first onto the floor, my right shoulder and head hurt as a result so I take a few seconds to close my eyes and catch my breath.

But then I hear a clicking noise coming from the floor below me, I freeze completely, not even daring to breath. _Fuck, that one heard me _I think as I hear the Clicker moving around below me, it takes several minutes before the clicking noise starts moving away from me. I stay silent until I don't hear the Clicker anymore, that takes just a minute or two but it still feels like an eternity lying in dark.

When I finally feel confident enough to move I slowly stand up on the door and aim my flashlight into the bathroom, that was a big mistake.

I can see a skeleton siting in the bathtub, but that isn't the most horrifying part. There is also a third arm in the bathtub, and dozens of smaller bones scattered over the floor, in a corner I can see another skull facing the wall. As if the person in the bathtub killed and ate the second person but couldn't face the head afterwards without feeling guilt or sick.

A startled scream leaves my mouth before I can control it, if there is one thing I hate it is skeletons.

That scream gave me away, not only did the clicking noise downstairs come back but I now also hear several others Clickers join him, "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!" I yell as I turn around and sprint through the door. I run through the stairwell leaving behind the supplies I gathered from the last apartment, at the stairwell I don't even dare to look behind me, fearing that there is an infected right on my heels and that it will get me if I turn around.

Panting I bolt through the doorway at the roof and close the heavy metal door behind me, fully expecting some infected to try to get through it the moment I close it.

But there is nothing, I hear nothing besides the beating of my own heart and birds peacefully singing in nearby trees.

I take a few steps back from the door, "Well, that's better than I expected." I mutter as I start walking towards my pile of wood on the roof. I pick some of it up and bring it to the tent, there I start to prepare a campfire.

I make some kindling out of paper and dry twigs and retrieve a box of matches from the tent, I have a decent fire within a minute.

Sighting I stand up again and take a can of dried beans, which I start to warm up in the fire, this time I try to make myself comfortable as I sit down again.

"Ok, I need a plan" I say to myself as I watch over the post-apocalyptic city of Boston.

_I suppose I can try to save Tess as she jumped by the two assholes and just try to stick around. If I do I'm sure I can keep her from being bitten. I can also make sure that Joel doesn't get impaled at the university, that would mean that Ellie doesn't have to deal with David. Yeah, I can do some good things if I help them. _I think as I try my first bite of the canned beans I've never been a great fan of beans but this isn't that bad.

_Wait, didn't the game run into some infected when the group just escaped the military because they couldn't get down from something and had to cut through a building? _I ask myself in my head.

_I suppose we can avoid that if I bring a rope, yeah, I need a rope._

"Still need to get off this roof first." I say to myself "I'll work on that tomorrow."

**That's it for today, have a nice day!**


End file.
